Ghost Bust Ups
by Mr. Animator
Summary: On Oct 31st, the spirit of Halloween is on the loose and the PPGs must stop must stop him from turning Townsville into a ghost town. Fanfic inspired by Danny Phantom and Jason Voorhees.


**Happy October! This is my first Powerpuff Girls fanfic, and it's a Halloween story. I've always wanted to see the Powerpuff Girls celebrate Halloween so I decided to write a fanfiction about it. This is the original Powerpuff Girls from the 90s. Hope you enjoy this spooky fanfic and have a happy Halloween! PPG belongs to Craig McCracken.**

" _The city of Townsville..on Halloween." The narrator announced. "On this spooky holiday, the citizens of Townsville dress up in costumes."_

 _At the mayor's office, we see the mayor dressed up as a pickle and Ms. Bellum dressed in a devil costume._

" _Kids trick or treat and teepee houses." The narrator continued, as we see young kids dressed in costumes and houses are teepeed. "And the villains celebrate Halloween at Him's place, where they have a tradition of throwing an all villains Halloween party."_

 _There are villains such as Mojo Jojo, dressed up as Buttercup. (only wearing her headpiece) Fuzzy Lumpkins dressed up as a steak. Sedusa dressed as a witch, and etc._

" _Yes, everyone is enjoying the holiday." The narrator said. Then his voice got dark and serious. "But this Halloween is going to be different. Today is the day the spirit of Halloween rises."_

 _We see a graveyard with one of the rip stones glowing. We cut to the Powerpuff girl's house. The girls and the professor are getting prepared._

" _I'm ready with my costume." Bubbles said, wearing a cute spider outfit._

" _I thought you were scared of bugs." Blossom mentioned, dressed as Liberty Belle._

" _Well, not all bugs." Bubbles admitted. "Some of them are adorable."_

 _Buttercup showed up with her costume. She was dressed as Mojo Jojo. "I'm ready guys."_

" _Mojo, what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked._

" _No Bubbles." Buttercup pointed out. "It's me, Buttercup. I'm just dressed up as Mojo."_

" _The green paint was a nice addition to your costume." Blossom said, pointing to Buttercup's face that was painted green._

" _Yeah." Buttercup agreed. "I hope this isn't permanent though."_

" _Let's go see how the Professor's doing." Blossom suggested. The three girls flew downstairs to see the Professor in the living room. He was dressed as a samurai and holding a bowl of candy._

" _Wow, nice costume Professor." Buttercup said impressed._

" _Thanks." The professor replied. "And kudos on your costumes."_

" _Thanks." Blossom replied. "We're gonna head out now. Hopefully there won't be any villains attacking the city."_

" _Ok girls, be sure to be back before bedtime." The professor said._

" _We will!" The girls replied. They left to go trick or treating while the professor stayed to pass out candy to the kids._

 _Meanwhile, Mitch Mitchellson and his friends were walking to another house to get candy. Mitch was a werewolf and his two friends were pumpkin heads._

" _Ok, after we get our candy, let's teepee some houses," Mitch told his friends._

 _Suddenly, a ghostly noise was heard. Mitch and his friends turned around to see a ghost behind them. He was wearing a hockey mask and a jacket. (He looked similar to Jason Voorhees) He was holding a bag too. Mitch's friends were spooked out but Mitch thought this was some guy in a costume._

" _Whoa, killer costume." Mitch complimented. "How are you floating like that? Are you wearing a jetpack or something?"_

 _Then the ghoul stole Mitch's candy._

" _Hey, that's mine!" Mitch yelled._

 _Then the ghost open up his bag and it sucked up Mitch and his friends souls. They screamed in fear as they got trapped in the bag. It was a soul sucking bag. The ghost flew off to find more citizens._

 _The mayor and Ms. Bellum were outside of city hall. The mayor was handing out pickle flavor candy._

" _Happy Halloween!" The mayor said to a trick or treater. "Have some candy."_

 _The kids looked at the candy and were disgusted. "Eww, no thanks." They left._

" _I told you nobody would want pickle flavored candy." Ms. Bellum protested._

" _Oh well. More for me then." The mayor said happily._

 _Then the ghost of Halloween showed up again with his soul bag._

" _Oh, killer costume." The mayor complimented._

" _Uh sir-" Ms. Bellum tried to say something but the Mayor interrupted._

" _That costume deserves some candy."_

 _The mayor held out his bowl full of candy. The ghost looked at the candy and smacked the bowl of out of the little man's hands. He opened his bag and sucked the two adult's souls into it._

" _What a killer trick." The mayor said from inside the bag and Ms. Bellum sighed in frustration._

 _And the same process was repeated with the ghoul sucking everyone he came across into his bag._

 _Back with the super powered girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were at someone's house. But nobody answered._

" _I guess nobody's home." Blossom said after they waited a while. "Let's go!"_

 _They flew off into the neighborhood and noticed it was pretty deserted._

" _Hey, where is everyone?" Bubbles asked._

" _Yeah, you'd think there would be more trick or treaters around here." Buttercup said._

" _Maybe we should check the city." Blossom suggested._

 _The girls flew towards the city and saw nobody in sight._

" _There still no people." Bubbles whined._

" _Was there a Halloween party we weren't invited too?" Buttercup wondered. "I mean, why wouldn't we be invited? We're the Powerpuff Girls!"_

" _Attention citizens of Townsville." said a voice._

" _Girls, look." Blossom pointed to a large screen tv in the window display. The girls flew towards the window to get a better view._

" _Hide in your homes." The newsman announced. "The spirit of Halloween is on the loose."_

 _We see the hockey masked ghost sucking up the newsman's soul._

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

 _The girls gasp._

" _The spirit of Halloween?" Buttercup repeated. "I thought that was just a myth."_

" _Nothing is a myth in Townsville." Bubbles replied._

" _We got to find that ghost." Blossom ordered and the girls flew off to find the Halloween spirit._

* * *

 _At home, the professor just saw what happened on tv. He rushed out of the house with some kind of vacuum and ran into his car._

" _I hope I can find the girls and help them."_

 _And so the professor drove off into town to find his daughters._

 _Meanwhile, the soul sucking ghost was heading back to the cemetery. The girls spotted him._

" _There's the ghost!" Blossom cried. "Come on guys!"_

 _They flew towards the ghost._

" _Hey you!" Blossom yelled. "Drop the bag!"_

 _The ghost turned around saw the girls._

" _I said drop the bag!" Blossom yelled again, but the ghost just stood there._

" _Fine, girls you know what to do."_

 _The trio fired laser eye beams at the ghoul but they had no effect on him. They just went right through him._

" _The lasers aren't working." Buttercup said._

" _Ugh, of course they're not." Blossom realized. "Because he's a ghost."_

 _The villain opened up his soul bag._

" _Guys, look out!" Blossom warned her sisters. The girls flew off and hid behind some tombstones to avoid losing their souls._

" _How do we defeat this ghost?" Bubbles asked. "With garlic?"_

" _No, that's how you defeat a vampire." Buttercup pointed out. "Any ideas, Blossom?"_

" _Well, we should stay away from that bag of his." Blossom suggested. "Now I have to think of a plan."_

 _As Blossom was thinking, Bubbles looked to see if the Halloween spirit was still there but he wasn't._

" _Uh guys, he's gone." Bubbles stated._

 _The other girls looked around and saw no sign of the ghost._

" _Maybe he went to the underworld." Buttercup replied._

" _Man, what do we do now?" Blossom wondered._

 _Just then, the spirit creep up behind them breathing heavily. The girls quickly turned around but didn't have have time to do anything else because their souls were sucked into the bag. His bag was pretty full by now. The girls screamed as they were headed towards a black hole. On the other side, they saw a bunch of souls which were the citizens of Townsville._

" _Powerpuff Girls!" The mayor cried._

" _Is everybody ok?" Blossom asked._

" _Yes, we're fine." Ms. Bellum replied, her face was still not shown. "But how do we get out of here?"_

 _The other citizens were wondering that too._

" _Wait a minute. Where's the professor?" Blossom asked._

" _I don't think he's here." Ms. Keane replied._

" _Well, he may be the only one who can save us." Blossom stated._

" _Oh professor, where are you?" The narrator wondered._

 _Just then, the professor showed up to the cemetery in his car._

" _Oh, there he is." The narrator said relieved._

 _The spirit of Halloween was heading back to his grave but the professor stopped him._

" _Hold it right there mister." The professor called. "You're not going anywhere."_

 _The professor was wearing ghost hunting equipment and was holding a ghost vacuum. The ghoul dropped his bag and decided to attack the professor with his ghost powers. He shoot a beam of light from his mask. Luckily, the professor dodged it. The beam of light melted a tombstone. The villain kept firing at him as the professor ran away. He needed a way to free the people of Townsville from the bag. He saw how the beam was destroying everything in sight then he got an idea. As the ghoul was quickly coming towards the professor, the professor ran behind the bag. The ghost fired his beam and the professor moved out of the way just in time. The beam melted the bag and freed the Townsville people who weren't damaged at all._

" _Professor! You saved us!" Bubbles said happily._

" _Way to go!" Buttercup cheered._

" _Yeah!" Blossom cheered, then turned towards the town people. "Ok everybody, we should all head back to our respective bodies now."_

 _The citizens flew off into the city to find their bodies while the girls flew into their bodies and returned back to normal. However, the ghost was still dealing with the professor._

" _Professor!" The girls cried._

" _Don't worry girls! I know just what to do!" The professor said, as activated his ghost vacuum. It sucked up the spirit as the spirit cried in agony and defeat. The villain was finally defeated._

" _Take that you creep." Buttercup taunted._

" _A ghost vacuum, good thinking professor." Blossom complimented._

" _Yeah, but what are you gonna do with him?" Bubbles asked._

" _Oh, I'll think of something." The professor replied. "Now let's go home. I still have some leftover Halloween candy."_

" _Yeah!" The girls cheered, as the four of them headed out of the graveyard._

" _Well, the spirit of Halloween is defeated forever thanks to the professor." The narrator said. " But you're probably wondering what happened to him next."_

 _We cut to the next year as we see a Townsville store. In the window display, there is a globe with the spirit of Halloween trapped inside. Mitch was inside the store and he noticed the globe._

" _Cool!" He said as he grabbed it. "It looks just like the spirit of Halloween."_

 _The boy shook the globe rapidly as the ghost cried out in agony._

" _Ha ha!" The narrator laughed. "Take about a real life attraction. So once again the day is saved thanks to the professor. Who you gonna call? The professor!"_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Did you like this fanfic or not? Either way, hope it was decent. More fanfics coming soon**_


End file.
